Not Alone
by Aunna
Summary: HUMANIZED! Before they humans left, they made a new breed of human, the Halfas of their time. Half human and half robot, they are immortal and able to survive the harsh conditions of Earth. But will Wally still find Eve and return the humans to Earth?


**Chapter One: Welcome Wally**

She hadn't been aware that others had been created that were just like her. She didn't even know that she wasn't the last living being on Earth until nearly six years ago, when she discovered other humans in a sort of hibernation. All of them ranged from twelve to seventeen and were programmed not to age any further by their creators, nor would they die from things that could kill ordinary humans. Yes, to Mari Fawn, discovering other human-robot hybrids was a fascinating discovery.

Mari had enough people to start her own village by the time she woke them all from their hibernation. It was obvious why they had chosen her to lead the way, she had been activated longer than they had and she was the one who appeared to be the one adult, her having been programed to stay at the physical age of thirty for the rest of her life. There had been seventeen people in that cold room filled with sleeping pods. She still remembered when they awoke, terrified with little to no recollection of their past. The saddest case had to be a twelve year old by the name of Jay, who remembered his parents' deaths in clear detail. Or maybe it was the fourteen year old by the name of Michael, who didn't remember his parents' deaths, but did remember being forced to leave his two older brothers behind when two men in suits took him away. She was still debating with herself on that argument.

But they all looked to her for guidance. They looked to her for nearly everything, from where their next meal who come to how to follow their directive. Their directive was simple, clean up the trash so the other humans could come home. But in all reality, their directive was anything but simple. In reality, when they were made, their creators knew they would fail. They knew that it would be impossible for human life to inhabit Earth again, but they wanted it to look like they were trying to bring their race back home. No one wanted to live in space for all their lives, but it seemed that was their only option. It was either space or Earth and no one wanted to return to the ruined planet they had once called home.

So Mari fallowed her directive on her own for nearly fifty years before discovering the seventeen adolescents in their sleeping pods. It would be another one hundred before the little ones arrived. The human hybrids that had been created by scientists and robots on the distant starliner, the _Axiom_, and sent to Earth in hopes that, having being raised on the planet, would enhance their immune systems and make the cleaning unnecessary. Over half the scientists already knew that Plan ADAPT would fail miserably, but a few kept hope in their creations. They were babies and, as predicted, they would grow immune to the Earth's polluted atmosphere, but proof that life would be able to exist would be needed before any of the humans could come home.

All of the little garbage tribe remembered when the first of the babies fell out the sky. A little boy named Harry had been first, trembling and crying with fear. Mari had taken him in on the spot, falling in love with the little one's bright green eyes and dark hair. They knew by instinct that the baby would age and grow, but their programming reminded them that, just like they had, the little ones would stop aging once they hit a certain point in their life.

Over the next two months, five other babies were dropped. Each baby was taken in by a different member of the nicknamed 'Garbage Clan.' But one boy, Michael, just couldn't see what was so special about the babies dropped from the sky. They were only going to be forced to endure the rough times and problems that they have had to deal with for one hundred years. Innocent children forced to clean up a mess that they hadn't helped create. He kept his distance from the babies and the rest of the clan for nearly three months before he stumbled upon a little sleeping pod.

Michael had been doing his directive like he did every day before he was to head home when he found the rounded egg shape container. He knew he was going to be forced to carry the baby to the meeting place where they would show what interesting things they had found before returning to their homes. Charlie and Pete might want to take the little tyke since they had missed out on taking a little one home last time a baby had been found. He rubbed off the dirt to see what the little tyke looked like or to see if there was even a baby in there.

He almost fainted on the spot. Inside the pod was a little boy that looked almost identical to his oldest brother Daniel. When the little boy opened his chocolate brown eyes, Michael was hooked. Those were his other older brother's eyes. Sebastian's eyes were on this little baby's face and Michael would be damned if anyone tried to take away this baby from him. This baby was for him; someone must have been thinking of him when they decided to send this little guy to Earth.

Michael opened the protective glass and lifted the little boy out of the pod. The boy immediately clung to him like the dust clung to the trash that surrounded them. On the little boy's shirt were letters that had been painstakingly sewed onto it. It took him a few minutes to see what the letters said but he smiled once he was able to make it out.

"So your name is Wally."

'Wally' looked up and smiled when he heard Michael say his name. Wally was obviously not a newborn, maybe he was four or five months. Michael decided that he had done enough work for the day and headed back to the meeting place. He didn't want to expose Wally to the harmful air more than he had too.

The meeting place was nothing more than an old grocery store that was falling apart. He was surprised to see everyone already there. He could see Mari standing on top of the old display counter with Eric and Henry on either side of her. Michael could also see his closest friend Chris standing next to Michelle and Anne, who was holding Mitch. Mitch had been the most recent find of the babies, the one that Charlie and Pete had wanted to have as their own. They had been devastated by that blow and it was going to hurt them worse now that he had decided that he was keeping Wally.

A young girl by the name of Charity had spotted them first. "Mike's got a baby!" she shouted before running over to see the newest arrival. Wally hid his face further into Michael's neck. Michael looked over at Charlie and Pete and almost decided to give Wally to them. He could see the hope in their eyes and knowing he was going to destroy that hope broke his heart.

"Are you keeping him Michael?" Mari asked.

He nodded his head before saying "Yeah."

She gave him a nod before inspecting what everyone had brought back. He hoped that she would be disappointed with his find: a pack of crayons, a few forks and spoons, and what appeared to be a shirt in fair condition. She just nodded again and he let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. He was good for today at least. "The shirt is in your size Cheyenne, what are you going to trade him?"

Cheyenne, a red head with a fiery temper, jumped and looked at Michael. He gave a soft flicker toward Wally. She smiled at him before pulling out a small teddy bear that had seen better days. "I can fix this up tonight and can give it to him in the morning."

"I expect you to keep that promise Cheyenne." Mari said, through her the shirt.

In the end, Michael traded off a few spoons for a blanket and a blue crayon for a newish pair of work boots. He gave Charlie and Pete a quick glance before he headed back to the cave he considered home. They were obviously upset, but a quick smile from both males let him know that they didn't blame him for keeping Wally.

He almost didn't make it home. A dust storm a few miles off entered Michael's sights when he was almost a mile away from his cave. Dust storms had been the main cause of death to the humans that hadn't boarded the starliners and, even though Michael and Wally weren't like to die of dust inhalation, being buried alive wasn't a very pleasant experience.

Michael dashed through the trash, trying desperately to speed up without dropping Wally in the process. He could hear Wally's whimpers through the howling wind and leapt the final few feet into the cave. He flinched as he heard the storm rush through the area he had just been running through and looked to see how Wally was holding up. The little tot was clutching to his shirt like it was a lifeline, but that was perfectly fine with him. He much rather go through this situation then having to dig both of them out of a sand pile for the next few days.

Michael made a make-shift bed out of old blankets and a duffel bag he had filled with stuffing from old pillows that he had found salvageable. Wally was out like a light the moment his head hit the stuffing. Michael rearranged the blankets around Wally before switching off the lights so he could get some sleep as well. He had a long day to go through tomorrow, especially if he was going to be totting around Wally while he was compacting trash.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. I never thought I would ever write a WALL-E fanfic. Well, it's obviously humanized to an extent, as all the characters on Earth currently are half human half robot. This chapter is the only one being written in third person, as I'm not very comfortable with writing in third person yet. The rest will most likely be in Wally's, Michael's, or Eve's point of view whenever I decided to bring her in. Reviews are nice, but not necessary. I really hope someone likes this!**


End file.
